


Gardening Projects

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #284: May Flowers.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gardening Projects

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #284: May Flowers.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gardening Projects

~

“Sodding rain,” complains Draco, staring out the window. 

To be honest, Harry’s rather grateful for the rain since it means Draco’s less likely to putter outside in the garden, his new obsession. “It’s good for the flowers, though, right?” he offers.

“April showers bring May flowers.” Draco nods. “I suppose that’s true.”

Walking up behind him, Harry embraces him. “Want me to take your mind off the rain?” he whispers, catching Draco’s earlobe in his teeth and tugging gently. 

Draco leans back. “You think you can?” he murmurs.

Harry grins, pressing him up against the window. “I know I can.” 

~

They have a lot of sex in April. A lot. Draco nevertheless manages to plant flowers between raindrops, so when May arrives, a beautiful garden blooms. 

Anticipating a severe downswing of his sex life, Harry glumly sips tea, staring out at the bright, sunny May day as Draco natters on about garden projects. 

“…crocuses, and you’re not listening, are you?” 

Harry blinks. “I am. What about roses?” 

Draco huffs. “You’re a terrible liar. Come with me.” 

As Draco leads him outside, Harry resigns himself to a botanical lecture. But when Draco finally reveals his big project, Harry can only stare. 

~

It’s an outdoor bedroom, with chairs and a huge bed under a canopy. May flowers bloom all around; the scent is luscious. “What is this?” Harry asks.

Draco smirks. “My project. Isn’t it brilliant?” 

“It’s…yeah.” Harry turns in a circle, admiring the plants. It’s beautiful and private. 

“It’s so we can have sex outside.” Draco smirks. “You thought I’d give up all the fabulous sex we’ve been having just because the weather got good?” 

Harry laughs softly, walking Draco backwards until his knees hit the bed. “I thought so, yes.” 

Humming, Draco draws Harry down atop him. “Guess again.” 

~

Making love outside is different. Harry loves the idea. Loves the thought of Draco riding him, May flowers the backdrop, loves how the scent of flowers surround them as they move.

But the practicalities of it prove problematic. 

“Lube,” Harry gasps as he slides his fingers closer to Draco’s hole to prepare him. “Should we go inside and—?”

“No need.” Draco reaches for a plant, plucks a flower, squeezes a clear substance from inside it. “Here.”

“You planted lube plants?” Harry says.

Draco winks. “I’ve thought of everything. Now, are we fucking or not?” 

Laughing, Harry takes the lube. “Definitely.” 

~

Harry enters Draco, sinking deep. Draco urges him on, whispering, “Come on, fuck me…want you so deep I can taste you—”

Putting his back into it, Harry’s thrusts turn rough. Leaning down, he kisses Draco, their tongues sliding together as Harry’s hips move. 

The bed’s shaking alarmingly, May flowers spilling on them, but Harry ignores everything. 

Shouting, Draco comes, and as Harry does, too, his body shuddering, it proves too much. The bed collapses beneath them. 

When he recovers, Harry realises Draco’s laughing. “My next project? Reinforcing the bed,” he chortles.

Grinning, Harry kisses him. He loves Draco’s projects.

~


End file.
